disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rescue On the Moon! (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 30,' Rescue On the Moon!'. Transcript Greg (Narrating): '''Rescue On the Moon! (In the Fantasy Forest at night, the PJ Masks are defending magical animals from Romeo, Night Ninja, and their respective henchmen, but they are not the only ones doing it, because they have Luna Girl and her moths helping them.) '''Luna Girl (pulling out her Luna Magnet): Aha! Take that, Ninjy! (Luna Girl shoots a Luna Beam at Night Ninja, then spins him and tosses him at Romeo.) Both: '''(crashing into each other) OOF! '''Luna Girl: '''Ha! That’ll teach you to mess with the magical animals of the Fantasy Forest! Now shoot your stars outta here, or do you boys want another taste of my Luna Magnet? (indicates by holding out her Luna Magnet and turns on her beam to give Romeo and Night Ninja the example) '''Romeo: '''Grr! We’re not done yet, Luna Girl! (jumps up and grabs her Luna Board) '''Luna Girl: '''Whoa! (almost falls off her Luna Board and regains her balance, then sneers at Romeo) Heh! Have it your way then! (shoots a Luna Magnet beam at Romeo and was lifting him off her Luna Board, but gets knocked off her Luna Board by Night Ninja) Gah! 'Gekko: '(gasps when he saw Night Ninja on Luna Girl) Luna! 'Night Ninja: '(pins Luna Girl on the ground with his foot and sneers at her) Gotcha now, Luna Girl! 'Luna Girl: '(grins mischievously) Oh! I don't think so, Ninjy! (points her Luna Magnet and traps Night Ninja in her Luna Magnet beam, then tosses him at Romeo, and they rolled until they were piled up) 'Both: '''OW! (The PJ Masks and the moths appear after defeating the Ninjalinos and Robot. They then laugh at Romeo and Night Ninja, who were piled up, when they saw them.) '''Romeo: '''GET OFF!!! (tosses Night Ninja off of him) '''Night Ninja: '''Ugh! Cut it out, Luna! '''Luna Girl: '(putting her Luna Magnet away and giving the boys a cute smile) Sure! Just stop fighting us and go back to the way you boys and your pesky sidekicks came from! Oh and one more thing, stay out of the Fantasy Forest... or else! (pulls out her Luna Magnet again to give the boys the example) (Robot joins Romeo and the Ninjalinos join Night Ninja.) 'Romeo: '(growling in annoyance) Fine! We’ll leave! 'Night Ninja: '''Yeah, but just you wait, Luna Girl! This ain’t over yet! We’ll come back when you least expect it! (he and Romeo and their sidekicks leave the Fantasy Forest) '''Luna Girl: '''Come back any time, boys! Or better yet, don't ever! (laughs) '''Owlette: '''Nice work, Luna Girl! Thanks again for helping us protect the Fantasy Forest’s animals again. You really kicked those villains’ rears really good with that Luna Magnet of yours! (Catboy and Gekko chuckle and Luna Girl smiles with appreciation.) '''Luna Girl: '''Oh, it’s no problem, PJ Masks. I love the Fantasy Forest and it’s animals, and I’d do anything to protect them. But I swear, if Romeo, Ninjy, and their sidekicks ever come back here to mess with the animals that live here again, especially my favorite ones, the Moon animals, I’ll just give them another taste of my Luna Magnet beam. '''Gekko: '''Yeah! I’d love to see that happen again. (The PJ Masks, Luna Girl, and the moths laugh along.) '''Catboy: '(yawning) Well, it’s already late. Let’s to call it a night, guys. '''Gekko: Yeah! I’m getting tired after dealing with those Ninjalinos. Time to hit the sheets! Goodnight Luna Girl! And um, see you next night. Luna Girl: 'Yeah. See ya, lizard boy. (waves at the PJ Masks good night) (Luna Girl flies off on her Luna Board and her moths follow as the PJ Masks leave. Elsewhere, Romeo and Night Ninja and their minions head to Scroop’s ship, feeling humiliated and defeated.) '''Commander Nemex: '(resting when he looks up to see Romeo and Night Ninja and starts groaning) Should I even ask "How capturing the Fantasy Forest’s magical creatures went"? '''Romeo: We didn't catch any, okay?! Those PJ Pests kicked us out! Again! Night Ninja: And especially that no-bad, goody two-shoes, sweethearted Luna Girl and her pesky moths, too. (The Ninjalinos all nod in unison) Robot: '''Yeah! It’s all Luna Girl’s fault that we’re back here! '''Aggro: I’m sorry. Did you say that your former evil bestie helped the your greatest enemies kick all of you out of the Fantasy Forest for the hundredth time?! Romeo: 'Hey, Luna Girl’s no ordinary villain, Adgro. She’s like different and fearless and magical or something, and she always has these tricks up her sleeves. '''Scroop: '(climbs down when he hears Romeo say Luna Girl’s name) Luna, again?! (groans in annoyance) All this done by our former crewmate! Perhaps we should convince her to stop being such a good little girl and start being evil like all of us villains, again! 'Romeo: '''What? No! No way, Master Scroop! Luna Girl’s bad news to us now! She’s even now friends with the PJ Masks and their friends, the Disney Junior Club! '''Scroop: '''Friends... with the Disney Junior Club? '''Romeo: '(crossing his arms and rolling his eyes in annoyance) Oh ho, yeah! She even now respects and protects the Fantasy Forest and those silly little magical animals that live there just like they do, instead of capturing or kidnapping them like we do! 'Night Ninja: '''Yeah! She loves them as they start to love her back, and they’re starting to treat her like Snow White or something! Everyone’s starting to like her and know her a lot after she decides to become... good, and to top it all off, she’s considered a hero now! '''Aggro: '''Luna Girl? A hero?! (flatly) You’re kidding right? '''Romeo: '(shakes his head) No, really, she is; and she’s even getting all the stuff she wants and going to these places that we’ve never been too before. (gets jealous at that thought) 'Night Ninja: '''But to make matters worse, she’s in love with that lizard-y loser Gekko! (growls) It’s all his fault that Luna Girl’s crushing on him and that he encouraged her to live on the good side! He’s also the reason why she’s so good and so... so happy. '''Scroop: '(smugly) Really? '''Romeo: '''Really! Ugh! I wished we’d never agreed to let her stay in love with Gekko when we had to help the PJ Masks save the Blue Heart Lily Field from Maleficent! We always knew love would make her turn against us! '''Night Ninja: '''Yeah, let’s face it already! Luna Girl’s too much of a goody two-shoes to be a villain anymore! She’s let too much good in herself! In fact, she. Is. THE WORST! (Music from “The Worst Hyena We Know” plays and Romeo, Night Ninja, and Robot sing “The Worst Villain We Know”.) The Worst Villain We Know (Transcript) Transcript #2 (Scroop has his claw under his chin and nods in agreement as he looks down at Romeo and Night Ninja.) '''Night Ninja: So ya see, Master Scroop, Luna Girl’s nothing but trouble. We should do something with her. Scroop: Hmm. (nods) I see. Well, if she’s now an ally to our enemies, she must not stay here any longer. Get rid of her and her moths, and make sure she stays out of your way! Romeo: ' Huh? But Master Scroop, she’s unstoppable! '''Night Ninja: '''Yeah! We don’t stand a chance against Luna Girl anymore, all because she’s good now! '''Scroop: ' Do as I say! Or you two and your minions will be kicked out of my crew just like she and her moths were! 'Night Ninja: '''But, Master Scroop- (gets cut off) '''Scroop: ' NOW! And don’t fail me again! 'Romeo and Night Ninja: '(gulps) Yes, Master Scroop! '''Romeo: '''Let’s go, Robot! '''Night Ninja: Come, Ninjalinos! Adgro: '(sing songs) Good luck! (in a sarcastic tone) You kids are going to need it. (The next night, Luna Girl and her moths are seen playing hide and seek with two baby racmoons just as they heard them make sounds. Luna Girl brings her finger to her lips and turns to her moths to signal them to stay quiet.) '''Luna Girl: '''Shh... (looks over a log and sees the baby racmoons. Then, coming up with her hands over her eyes, she surprises them) Boo! Haha! (The baby racmoons laughed with happiness as they flew up to rub their cheeks against Luna Girl's) Ahaha! We found you little rascals! (turns to her moths with a smile) Okay moths! Now it's your turn to hide, and we'll come find you. (looks down at the racmoon cubs) Ready? (the baby racmoons nodded as she and they turn to cover their eyes and she and they started counting to ten while the moths find somewhere to hide until they found a hollow tree and went inside. Finally, Luna Girl and the baby racmoons have counted to ten) Ready or not moths, here we come! (looks around searchingly) Hmm. Are they here? Let’s see... (she and the racmoon babies jump over some rocks) Ah ha! (The moths are nowhere to be found) Hm. (shrugs) Oh well, (gives the baby racmoons a playful smile) looks like we gotta keep looking. (chuckles and singsongs) Come out, come out, wherever you are moths! (The moths giggle while staying hidden in their hiding place. Nearby...) '''Night Ninja: '''Aw, that's so cute. Luna Girl's playing with little racmoon cubs. Let's get them all. '''Romeo: '''Luna Girl! '''Luna Girl: '''Huh? (turns to face Romeo and Night Ninja and glares at them) Back so soon, boys? I already told you this before, leave the Fantasy Forest and it's magical animals alone! Do I have to keep reminding you two that a gazillion times now?! (gets annoyed) '''Romeo: '''Oh don't worry, Luna! This ain't about the Fantasy Forest or it's magical animals this time. We told you, this wasn't over. Get her! '''Luna Girl: '(growling and getting ready to fight when hearing the racmoons’ cries for help and turning to see them being chased by the Ninjalinos) No! (runs to them to save her friends) Leave them alone! They're only babies! (Luna Girl gets blocked by Romeo and Night Ninja, who have their weapons ready.) 'Romeo: '(sneering at Luna Girl and pointing his shrink ray at her) You'll have to get past us first, Luna Girl! '''Luna Girl: '''Ha! (pulls out her Luna Magnet and points it at Romeo and Night Ninja) Easy peasy! (shoots a beam at Romeo and Night Ninja, but they dodge the beam, then Romeo shoots a shrink ray at Luna Girl, who dodges it by jumping up and she uses her Luna Magnet to lift the ray machine out of Romeo's hands and throw it at a tree, smashing it into pieces.) '''Romeo: '''Hey! (Romeo gets hit on the head when Luna Girl lands on him and jumps up, only when Night Ninja jumps up.) '''Night Ninja: (pulling out sticky splat balls) Sticky splat attack! (Night Ninja throws the sticky splats at Luna Girl, but she quickly stops them with her Luna Magnet beam and throws them back at Night Ninja, who gets hit and is stuck on a tree with the sticky splats.) Luna Girl: '''(lands on her feet and runs to save the baby racmoons. Then just as the Ninjalinos were near them, Luna Girl lifts them off their feet with her Luna Magnet beam and tosses them away) No! (breathes heavily) Just then, Robot outstretches his arms and grabs the baby racmoons under Luna Girl's nose, and she turns and gasps to see that Robot has the baby racmoons in his grasps) '''Robot: (holds up the wriggling baby racmoons) Robot wins! Luna Girl: Twyla, Lunar Jr., no! (runs to Robot to save the baby racmoons) Let them go you big tin can! (unknowingly steps on a trap) Huh? (looks up to see a dark cage fall on her) Gah! (The cage traps her inside and she grabs and shakes the bars angrily) Hey! What is the meaning of this?! Let me out now! Romeo: '(smiles wickedly) Oh I don’t think so, Luna Girl. You’re trapped in there, for a long, long time! '''Luna Girl: '''Huh? What do you mean by that, Romeo?! '''Romeo: '''Oh! You’ll know, just about... (snaps fingers) Now! (Suddenly, strange dark energy forms around the cage and Luna Girl felt faint as she tries to get up, but is unable to) '''Luna Girl: '(weakened) Uh... what’s going on? My body. I feel... (her eyes begin to droop slowly) weak. 'Both: '''Hahaha! '''Night Ninja: '(sing songs) Sleep tight, Luna Girl. (Luna Girl’s eyes close and she falls into a deep sleep inside the cage. In the hollow tree, the moths watched in horror) 'Romeo: '''Okay, we’re done here! Let’s get out of this pathetic forest! Robot! '''Robot: '''Yes, master. (opens the cages and throws the scared baby racmoons inside to join Luna Girl, who was still sleeping) (As the villains and their minions left the Fantasy Forest, the moths and the two baby racmoons’ parents needed to find the Disney Junior Club and the PJ Masks and get them to help save Luna Girl and the baby racmoons. After checking the area, the cost is cleared and the moths flew out of the Fantasy Forest. The next morning, the Disney Junior Club are playing soccer) '''Greg: '(kicks the ball into the goal and scores) Goal! Yeah! (Suddenly, Luna Girl’s moths appear) Huh? Luna moths? What are they doing here? 'Captain Jake: '''Hmm? They seemed worried. Maybe Luna sent them to try and tell us something. '''Izzy: '''Or maybe she's in trouble or something! Shiver me timbers! She might need our help again! '''Amaya: '''Agreed! Whatever trouble Luna Girl's in, we'll save her! PJ Masks, we're on our way! '''All three PJ Masks: '(joins in the pact) Into the night to save the day! (The sun goes down and night comes as the moon rises.) '''Narrator: '''Night in Disney Junior Town, and a brave band of heroes is ready to stop fiendish villains from ruining your day. (Amaya presses her owl bracelet) '''Narrator: '''Amaya becomes... '''Owlette: '''Owlette! (Greg presses his gecko bracelet) '''Greg: '''Yeah! '''Narrator: '''Greg becomes... '''Gekko: '''Gekko! (Connor presses his cat bracelet) '''Connor: Yeah! '''Narrator: '''Connor becomes... '''Catboy: '''Catboy! Category:Transcripts Category:Season 30 transcripts Category:Transcripts with images